Little Things
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR][COMPLETE] ‘Never has a night such as this, brought so much sadness and joy to so many hearts’
1. Chapter 1 of 10

**Little Things**

**Author**: Moggie

**Rating**: Pg13 T / **Genre**: AU. FutureFic. Romance. / **Spoilers**: None. Established Relationship. / **Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. **Formally Known As**: Baby Makes Ten.

**Summary**: GSR. 'Never has a night such as this, brought so much sadness and joy to so many hearts'

* * *

_Prologue_

Anthony Blackwell flipped up the next corner and signed his name over the dotted line. He set the first batch of papers into his briefcase and locked it.

"Are you sure about this?" A lawyer for some twenty years, married and first partner of his firm in Los Angeles, Richard Briggs was Anthony's old college roommate.

He nodded. "Positive."

"It's not going to look good in the papers, you understand that?" Richard warned.

"It can't be helped." Anthony murmured. "At least this is something I can control." He signed the copies of papers he had in his briefcase before handing them over to his friend. "My sister lives in Vegas, so make sure she gets these." He looked up. "In person would be preferable. I don't want her to be blindsided and coldly informed at the same time."

Richard nodded as he took the papers. "I'll see to it. Told in person will make it more accepting."

"Thanks. I'm going to spend some time with my son before leaving. Are you sure Sally can cope for a few days?"

Sally Briggs, Richard's second wife of five years was also a friend of Anthony's. Obviously known through Richard. Currently they didn't have children, but Sally was an aunt two times over, so she knew the basics for changing, feeding and taking care of a young child. She was also three months pregnant.

"She is excited about getting some hands on experience. Especially since Alex and Nicola are four next month. Though its been a while since she changed a dirty diaper." Richard chuckled.

"I'll bring a bottle of wine by when I drop AJ off. I can't thank you enough for this Richard." He shook his friends hand firmly.

_

* * *

4 Weeks Later._

Sara Sidle buttoned her black jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She then slowly pulled on her ankle length thick coat and shifted her shoulders to straightened out the shape of the fabric. The ringing of the phone in the background was ignored as she grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand.

Arriving at the cemetery after a short church gathering, she walked arm in arm with a friend she hadn't seen since starting college. They hadn't been in the same classes or the same dorm building, but with her brother only two years ahead of her, she knew his friends and to some, she became friends too as well.

"It's starting to get windy." Her friend squeezed her arm. "Autumn is here."

"Tony always loved the leaves falling from the trees as a kid." Sara said softly, smiling. "He used to bury me in leaves in the backyard and I'd cry because he would cover my head."

"Sounds like the Anthony we love." Richard chuckled, pressing a handkerchief into her hand. "Just remember those good times and things won't seem so bad."

"Thank you for everything Richie. I don't think I could have organised this without your help." She sniffed quietly.

He guided her across the grass. "I did have help from your friend, Sara. Thanks should go to him too."

"Yes." She sighed sadly as the coffin and gravesite came into view.

_

* * *

1 Week Later._

The phone call came at the most inappropriate time as it was their night off. Sara groaned breathlessly into the neck of the heavily breathing Grissom. All movement stopped as the phone continued to ring.

Having an inkling that it was work, Sara pushed at his shoulder and crawled on top of him. Settling into a comfortable but pleasurable position, she reached for the phone.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara." Nick said coyly down the phone. "I wasn't _interrupting _something was I?" Knowing he was, he enunciated further. "I'd _hate _to _stop_ whatever you were _doing_."

Grissom growled at the laughter that could be clearly heard through the phone receiver. His head landed hard on his pillow as his hands held onto Sara's hips with a strength that made it almost unbearable. He was suddenly losing his _appetite_.

Shifting her hips subtly, "As a matter of fact, yes Nick. I was smack bang in the middle of something. So please get on with it." Sara ground out at the same time as she tilted her head to hold the phone against her shoulder so her hands were free to pry away Grissom's. "Get talking cowboy." She grinned slyly down at her lover and winked. "This won't take long honey."

"Honey? OH!" Nick's howling laughter was beyond acceptable to both Grissom and Sara.

Grabbing the phone, Grissom bit out a growl. "Get back to work Stokes." He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the pillow as he sat up and drew her into a sloppy kiss, working on getting his body back into action.

Just when things had started to heat up beyond optimum temperatures, the phone rang again.

"Dear God!" Grissom cursed, his back going stiff.

Sara slid down with him as they reclined back against the pillows. "I hate interruptions." She said quietly, trying to catch her breath against the pleasure that stole it from her in the first place.

Running warm fingers up her heated and slick back, he sighed out his contentment.

Even with the phone still ringing, they gazed into the others eyes with small smiles. A few months of dating had settled differences and a few more months of sleeping together gave back their drives for their work.

"We'd better answer that." Grissom said, turning his head to look at the phone on the opposite pillow.

"Yeah." Sara sighed as she rolled onto her back and reached over her head for the phone. "Sidle."

Silence that would have made a church envy, fell over the room.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2 of 10

_

* * *

Present Day._

"With all due respect, Miss Sidle, I'm from Child Services and you are the guardian of one Anthony Jack Blackwell." 

Dragging the sheet up over her body to clutch tightly to her chest, Sara frowned at the ceiling. "Um, Ms Blossom, is it?" 

"Yes." 

"Ms Blossom, I'm afraid I don't understand. You see, my brother died almost three weeks ago." She turned her eyes to Grissom, who was sitting up on his elbow watching her. "I was told that my nephew was being well cared for by his mother." 

A paused on the line was filled with rustling of paper. With a slight click, the voice was back. "Miss Sidle, according to the papers I received this morning, you were supposed to have collected your nephew from a, Mrs Sally Briggs, last Sunday." 

Sara slowly sat upright. "What? Are you sure?" 

"Positive, Miss Sidle." She paused. "Are you tell me that you do not have Anthony Jack Blackwell in your custody, Miss Sidle?" 

"Gil," Sara whispered fearfully, the phone slipping from her slack hand as her right hand covered her mouth. 

Taking the phone, he shifted his body closer to slip his arm around her. "Ms Blossom, my name is Gil Grissom. Sara is upset, can you explain to me what is going on?" 

"Mr Grissom, if what I'm piecing together here, Miss Sidle has neglected in her care for her nephew. Who is currently unaccounted for. As of last week, Sunday in fact, Miss Sidle was supposed to collect the boy from a friends home in Los Angeles. I have legal papers that need to be signed by Miss Sidle and called her. Now I fear something has gone wrong." 

Clearing his throat as he tried to piece together what was going on, he ran his hand up and down Sara's bare arm. "Ms Blossom, I'm a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm going to give you my number and a number of a detective. I'd like you to call him in an hour. I'll call and explain things to him and he'll start looking into this. Is that alright with you?" 

"Certainly Mr Grissom." 

Sara pushed the sheets away and slipped from the bed. She stooped to grab her robe as she moved towards the bedroom door. As she slowly pulled on the robe, she walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. 

_

* * *

10 Minutes Later._

Sweatpants and a sweater, Grissom padded barefoot into the kitchen. "Jim is already calling Richard and Sally. Within an hour he should have something." He gently rubbed her back as he stood beside her at the sink. "You ok?" He asked softly. 

She shook her head. "I can't think. I-" She sniffed and turned into his chest. Sinking into his warmth, she sighed shakily. 

"We'll get dressed, make some phone calls," He cupped the back of her head. "We'll find out what's going on." 

_

* * *

42 Minutes Later. _

The grey cell phone sat on the kitchen unit, silently vibrating across the surface. Grissom grasped it as it shook against the plant pot sitting against the wall in between the toaster and the house phone. With a quick and familiar twist to open it, he answered with a crisp greeting. "Anything?" 

Without a greeting or beating around the bush, Jim Brass delved straight into the details. "Sunday morning, Sally Briggs was rushed into hospital with a suspected miscarriage. The Blackwell baby was left with a neighbour, who is also the babysitter. When Mrs Briggs was booked into the hospital for three days of observation, the husband was away on a business trip abroad. 

"The neighbour tells the story with confidence and I believe her. The mother collected the baby on Monday with ID and no apparent cause for suspicion. The neighbour didn't realise anything was fishy until Sally Briggs called and asked about the kid. The neighbour freaked and called the authorities. Since then the local force has been trying to locate the mother." 

"Why wasn't Sara called and informed?" 

"Apparently the communication chain was broken somewhere after the funeral. Mr Briggs said that he was to hand custody papers to Sara before the funeral, but couldn't do it." 

"Yes. Richard mentioned something about needing Sara's signature on some paperwork, but wasn't sure she was up to it so soon." 

"The local cops didn't realise there was a guardian to be informed. Apparently Sara's involvement was overlooked. Mr Briggs says he was told of Sara's acceptance of guardianship and didn't think at the time to contact her about the baby's disappearance. I'd expect a phone call from him. His guilty conscience almost made me sick." 

Grissom rubbed the back of his neck. "Anything else?" 

"Well, Mr Briggs says he sent a colleague from work to deliver the papers by hand, but get this, the colleague was involved in a six car pile up on his way out of Los Angeles." 

"Coincidence?" He asked. 

Brass breathed heavily down the receiver. "Nothing. The accident was caused by a driver falling asleep at the well of a dairy truck. Four dead on impact and two critical. The two are still in hospital." 

Trying to get his head around the personal angle of the issue, Grissom pulled off his glasses. "The baby?" 

"Nothing yet. I'll keep you posted." With that, he hung up. 

_

* * *

Later That Day._

Sitting down at the table across from a silent and worried Sara, he placed two blue mugs of coffee on the placemats piled in the centre. "Here." He pushed the white coffee towards her. "Sara." He reached out and covered her hand, which was curled around a cold mug. 

She took a large breath and let it out as she spoke in worried tones. "I didn't know. I honestly had no idea." Her eyes looked up at his with desperation and confusion. "How could he do this? He never even mentioned something like this. His own son." 

Grissom squeezed her fingers. "Sara, listen to me. Your brother obviously set things into motion before he died. Ms Blossom is going to be at the station in a couple of hours with the paperwork she received from the lawyers office your friend Richard works. Something more must have happened. Lets wait for the evidence to get here before we think about anything else." 

"He's a baby, Gil." She whispered. "How could Tony do this without telling me?" 

"Please don't worry, Sara. And I know you're feeling that it isn't possible not to, but please wait a little longer. We'll have answers soon." 

"What if we don't?" She asked. 

Hesitating, he gently stroked her fingers with his own. "If that's the outcome, I'll be here for you." 

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	3. Chapter 3 of 10

_

* * *

Four Hours Later._

"Can't sleep?" Grissom draped the fleece blue blanket around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Hmm, not even a little tired." She snuggled back into his chest, laying her head against his shoulder.

"How about a hot drink? Might help." He released her when she attempted to turn.

Grasping the blanket edges, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I'm not thirsty."

He chuckled lowly. "It's supposed to help you sleep, not quench your thirst." He held her tightly against him.

"I don't want to sleep." She told him quietly, turning her head to bush the tip of her nose against his jaw. "I don't think I'll sleep until I know he's safe."

"You need to rest, Sara." He sighed softly against her skin. "Please rest. For me?" He took her hands and pulled away.

She followed as he moved them towards the couch. Once he was comfortable, she slipped down and smoothed the blanket over them both.

_

* * *

Following Morning._

The cell phone hit the floor with a snap and continued to buzz and vibrate along the laminate floor. A large hand wavered towards it from above, only to push it further away.

"Damnit." He grumbled. Gently easing Sara from his chest and turning her into the couch so he could sit up and reach the phone with more ease. Clearing his throat to speak, he twisted it open and held the phone to his ear. "Gri-Grissom." He cleared his throat a second time.

"Mrs Kelsey _Blackwell_ changed her name back to Miss Kelsey _Goatherd_. Her maiden name." Jim Brass said clearly, as though he had a good nights sleep, but in fact the detective had not rested until he had some encouraging news.

"You found her?"

"Not yet." Brass sighed. "But, apparently Miss Goatherd, isn't the woman who took Baby Blackwell."

Grissom frowned. "You're certain?"

"The neighbour didn't recognise the name or the photo we showed her. Apparently we have a second suspect. We've yet to locate Miss Goatherd, but we're close. The neighbour is talking to a sketch artist as we speak."

Scratching at his bearded cheek, Grissom yawned silently, but it showed in his voice. "Good. Show the results to the Briggs. See if they actually recognise her. Oh, and I'm going to be talking with Richard Briggs later to shed some light on how this all came to happen."

"You'll keep your cool?" Brass asked sceptically.

"I'll have to. I'm not doing this for just me, its for Sara and the baby. He's family and he's in danger. Until we find him, I'm not letting this go. And I know Sara won't either."

The detective paused briefly. "Okay. Just let me give Mr Briggs a courtesy call first. If I can get over there, it might help move things along."

Closing the cell with a twist, Grissom placed it on a large book which sat on the coffee table. He let out a puff of air before turning slightly to look down at the face pressed into the small pile of cushions. Lightly tracing his first two fingers down her cheek, he moved down the couch to lean over her.

"Is it morning?" She murmured.

He startled but smiled as he watched her stretch like a cat, with her arms out over her head, her long legs over the arm of the couch and her stomach pressed against his hip. "I'm afraid so. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She sighed sleepily.

"I bet I can help you with that." He stated confidently.

Sara's eyes opened into slits, saw him lean over her and smiled into his kiss.

A snap interrupted them and instantly drew their attentions. Grissom's cell phone was vibrating across the floor by his feet. His eyes meet hers for a second before reaching down for the continuous buzzing phone. "Grissom." He said on a sigh.

"You'll never believe the phone call I just got." Detective Jim Brass practically shouted in excitement.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	4. Chapter 4 of 10

_Note: Sorry for the delay. It's not the lack of ideas, it's the energy to write._

_

* * *

__Present._

Grissom's eyes snapped to Sara's.

"Our illusive Miss Goatherd just reported a purse snatch at a Los Angeles Police Department." Brass continued. "I just hung up with you and the phone rang. The deputy assisting the case was smart enough to be observant to the physical description the Briggs gave us after the neighbour didn't recognise the licence photo of the real Mrs Blackwell. He's holding our suspect."

Sara sat up as Grissom responded. "I can be on the next flight."

"I'll be going with you." Brass hung up.

"When do we leave?" Sara watched him. He stared at her. "Oh no." She shook her head and pushed him back so she could stand. "I am going with you."

"Sara."

"He's my nephew." She argued.

"We don't have anything yet. No information as to where he might be. Before you woke up, Jim called and told me that the baby's mother wasn't the one who picked him up. It was someone else. The neighbour didn't recognise the photo of Mrs Blackwell.

"She changed her name back to _Goatherd_ after the divorce. This is the first lead we have and it could turn cold the minute we ask her a question she doesn't have the answer for. I'm not going to let you put yourself through that." He locked eyes with her from across the room. "I won't put you through that."

"What if-"

He shrugged. "I'll call. Get you to fly out and we'll go from there. Until then there isn't anything you can do. I can't even touch anything. I'm too close. You know that if there's a case, it would be thrown out. You can't come."

Sara looked down at her socked feet. "Why are you going if you're not active in the investigation?"

"Because it's important to you, and to me. Because I need to talk to Richard and find some answers. I need to do this." He approached her and took her hands.

"What about me?" She whispered.

Caressing her cheek and kissing her lips, he held her tightly. "What would distract you?"

She mulled over an answer and sighed. "Work."

"How about paperwork?"

Groaning in distaste, she nodded against his shoulder.

_

* * *

One Hour And Eight Minutes Later._

_Los Angeles, En-route to the Downtown Police Department._

Brass drove himself and Grissom to the Police Department in a rental car. Even though they would be arriving in ten minutes, their suspect wouldn't be there. The deputy assisting the case was transferring Miss Goatherd from another station.

To pass some time and break the stony silence, Brass decided to play a game of twenty questions with his friend. "Can I ask you something?"

"No." Grissom answered immediately, changing his cell phone battery.

Raising his eyebrows and casting a quick glance at his passenger, the detective chuckled. "I'll ask anyway. So," He pushed on, ignoring the glare being directed at him. "When were you going to invite me over for a drink? Dinner even?"

Grissom looked up from his cell phone and stared ahead. "I need permission from you?" He turned his head to look at the driver. "Surely you are not upset over my invitation to the party."

Brass snorted. "What invitation?"

"Exactly." Grissom said firmly. "If there was an invite, you'd know about it. In this case, it was a private party."

"Party for two?"

Grissom nodded. "Exactly."

Sighing wistfully, Brass leaned into his palm as he drove one handed. "All the years of watching you dance around each other. The years of pain and misery. And no one gets invited to a housewarming party?"

"I've lived there for seventeen years, Jim."

"Yeah, but Sara just moved in two months ago."

"So? We need to invite you over whenever something different happens?" Grissom questioned in annoyance.

"It would be nice, yes."

"I think we just reached a limit in our friendship." Grissom grumbled.

"Fine. Be that way. You can't stop us from feeling happy for you both. Is it so hard to understand that we want share in that happiness?"

Thinking back to the day Sara completely moved in and the joking around with ideas for a housewarming party. They had spent an hour talking about inviting some of the lab, but they had distracted themselves quite easily when dinner was made and they had curled up on the couch together and enjoyed a documentary in utter comfort and relaxation.

"No, it's not hard to understand. But you all need to understand that we haven't had time to be by ourselves. You know we both work hard and spend a lot of our time with the guys in and outside the lab. Very little of our time is in our own company. So we like to be alone, there is nothing wrong with that." Grissom stuffed his cell phone in his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet to check he had enough cash for food.

Nodding against his hand, the detective sighed heavily. "Fine."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom replaced his wallet and pointed out the window. "Pull in there."

"Food? Good idea." Pulling himself up, Brass indicated and turned.

After ordering and returning to the car with two bags of food, Grissom decided to share a little with his friend. "Are you listening? Because I'm not going to say this again."

Swallowing a large mouthful of burger, Brass mumbled a, 'yeah' and bit into his burger again.

"We're trying for a baby." Waiting for the inevitable and getting it, Grissom quickly moved as lettuce and crumbs flew his way.

_

* * *

20 Minutes Later._

_Las Vegas._

"Hey." Catherine perched on the table. "I just heard. How're you holding up?"

"Trying to keep busy." Sara rubbed her eyes as her focus began to swim. For the last four hours, she had filled in forms, called detectives and DA's for follow ups and dates on upcoming cases going to court.

Tapping her long manicured fingernails on the desk, Catherine tried to see anything in her colleagues expression. "Wanna take a break?"

"No thanks."

"Sure? My treat."

"I think I'll just grab something later."

"Ok. Sure." Standing at the door, Catherine watched her friend continue to flip and fill in papers. "Don't get lost in that lot." She turned and caught Archie on his way out of the Break Room.

The sound of chirping startled her. Lurching for her cell phone, Sara flipped it open with her heart in her throat. "Gil?"

"Hi." He said softly.

"Anything?" She asked, anxious to know anything.

"I'm waiting."

Hearing the tiredness in his voice, she sighed. "Have you eaten anything? You need your coffee or you'll get cranky. Make sure Brass is taking charge of you. You need to eat something or your blood pressure will make you dizzy and sick."

He chuckled. "Yes mom. I'm fine, honey. Stop worrying about me."

"It's in the job description, so I can't." She smiled.

"Fair enough. Tell me something…"

"Sure." Sara pushed her papers away so she could lean on the table.

"Was Richard giving you any hints, any at all?" He asked.

"About AJ? No. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. All I know is that Sally was looking after the baby while Tony was working. You know he never involved me in his life, Gil. He didn't want much to do with me. You know that."

"I know. I'm sorry I have to bring it up. I just need to know."

She sighed tiredly. "Richard didn't bring up anything legal. In fact," She thought for a minute. "In fact, Richard avoided talking about AJ completely. I asked him how AJ was and he answered with short and positive replies. You think he's hiding something?"

"Not sure, but I'm going to find out." He paused and she heard a lot of talking and snaps of footsteps on linoleum in the background. "I'll call you later. Your sister-in-law just arrived."

"Hmm, good things she's just an 'in-law'. Bye." She hung up and raked her fingers through her hair.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	5. Chapter 5 of 10

_

* * *

__Los Angeles, Downtown Police Department._

"Miss Goatherd, tell us where your son is and you can go." Brass said as everyone in the room settled for the long haul.

Brushing her long curly hair back from her face, Miss Goatherd sighed. "I have no idea."

"According to report by the Briggs' babysitter, someone claiming to be you, collected your son last Sunday. If you do not have your son, then explain to me why someone would go to the trouble of impersonating you, faking an ID and taking a four month old baby."

"Like I said, I have no-"

Brass interrupted rather abruptly and sternly. "Listen, I don't give a crap about your personal life or whatever else you are hiding. I just want to find Anthony Blackwell so his family can stop worrying and rest in the knowledge that the boy is safe and on his way home."

"I am his family." She responded snidely. "I gave birth to him."

"Where is Anthony?" Brass asked.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she gave a careless shrug. "Don't know."

"I'll ask again, and I'll keep asking until I get the answers I want to hear." He snapped.

"Miss Goatherd," Deputy Paul Hawkins sat forward to lean his arms on the steal tabletop. "Why are you in Los Angeles?"

She stared at him. "What'd you mean?"

"You live in San Francisco."

"So? I can travel if I want." Her back stiffened at the looks she was given by both officers. "What?"

"Ma'am, you reported your purse stolen." Deputy Paul stated questioningly. "You were in a parking lot."

"And? People get mugged all the time in those places." She sat back in her chair.

"Yes." Grissom spoke up from the back of the room. "There are actually many possible outcomes to any mugging. More often than not, the victim is left with some kind of evidence of an altercation."

Brass didn't take his eyes from the suspect. "You don't seem like the type of lady who would just let a lowlife take her purse willingly."

Scoffing at them, she brushed her ever falling hair out of the way. "I'm not stupid to go against a psycho with a knife."

"Perhaps," Grissom stood and walked towards the table. "But you haven't asked to speak to a sketch artist or given a description of the mugger."

"I was busy staring at the knife to notice his baby blues." She snarked.

Setting a copy of the purse snatching on the table, he slide it towards her. "How do you know he had blue eyes?"

She stared at him with her mouth open. Shaking her head, she said, "It was a figure of speech. Are you dense or somethin'?"

Brass stood and moved around the table to invoke some intimidation into the woman. "He's actually the smartest person in the room, so I'd start talking before he tells you what you had for breakfast just by looking at you."

"I told you everything I know and that's nothing." Glancing at the report, she tapped her long nails on the table. "What you trying to show me?"

Grissom removed his glasses and turned to walk towards the large mirror on the wall behind him. "How about I tell you what I'm thinking, Miss Goatherd."

"I'd listen carefully." Brass whispered close to her head as he passed by her chair. He settled into a corner and folded his arms over his chest.

Unperturbed, she smirked. "Go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Grissom stared at his own reflection. "Forgive the gaps as the evidence is still being processed. Last Sunday, you contacted a friend who you knew would do whatever you asked. Whether for a price or something else, I don't know. In the time before Baby Blackwell was taken, your husbands house was broken into, which by the way, someone happened to leave some DNA on the door.

"Waiting, for I don't know what just yet, but I will. They left the house and drove to the Briggs home. Knowing your husband left your son in Richard and Sally Briggs custody until family was notified you realised that going there yourself might bring around too much attention, so you had someone else do it.

"With a fake ID and a friendly neighbour it was simple enough to slip the child from under everyone's noses." He turned slowly on his heel. "I don't know about the purse snatching details because it isn't my case, but you knew you would be the number one suspect. So I'm leaning towards you either did have your purse stolen, or you staged it to act as the innocent mother on the off chance of getting inside information on your son's case.

"What you didn't count on was suspicion being directed solely at you or my being here." He smirked darkly. "I have a personal interest in this case, so you'll be seeing a lot of me until Anthony Blackwell is safely in police custody."

Miss Goatherd stared wide-eyed and shocked.

"I guess my input was pointless." Deputy Paul mumbled good naturedly.

"Not so, Deputy." Grissom countered. "You are working the angle of the case which will help clarify what Miss Goatherd's motive is. Why is she here and what does she want?"

Brass raised both eyebrows, impressed. "The lab here has started processing the parking lot and Miss Goatherd's car. If there's anything there, we'll find it."

"The San Francisco Police have been notified." Deputy Paul told them, then looked at the silent woman sitting stiffly across the table from him. "When the warrant is approved, they will be searching your home and work place."

_

* * *

45 Minutes Later._

_Las Vegas._

Skirting the desk quickly, Sara shot out the door and knocked over Catherine and Judy who were walking passed the doorway.

"Hey! You ok?" Catherine called out.

Slamming through the washroom door and pushing open a stall, Sara sank to her knees and just managed to pull her hair up before emptying her stomach in the bowl. Having not eaten much, what was actually there was now being purged.

Judy and Catherine had followed at post haste when she came hurtling out of the office. Once inside the washroom, Judy grabbed some paper towels and soaked them, while Catherine emptied the coffee cup she had been holding, washed and filled it with water.

Blindly flushing the toilet with a weak hand, Sara pushed herself up and slunk towards the sinks. She bent low and leaned on both hands against the counter as Judy pressed the wet towels to the back of her neck and Catherine shoved the cup under her nose.

"Drink some water and spit it out." Catherine instructed.

Sagging lower after swishing a gulp of water, she spat the foul taste down the drain. Refilling the cup and rinsing it better than Catherine had, she swallowed water that wasn't faintly coffee tainted.

Judy and Catherine shared a questioning look over her head. Both shrugged and turned their attentions back to Sara.

_

* * *

10 Minutes Later._

Easing her tired body onto one of the couches in the break room, Sara sighed and relaxed. Her stomach was settling down and she felt much better. Given that she was feeling fine before the rebellion, she didn't let her guard down in case she needed to bolt again.

"Here." Judy offered a clean glass filled to the top with orange juice. "It'll help balance out the queasiness."

Staring at the short woman for a second, Sara nodded her thanks as she took the glass. If she had any queasiness she might have made some kind of comment, but decided to keep quiet.

_

* * *

Los Angeles, Downtown Police Department._

Turning sideways to cross her legs at the knees, Miss Goatherd tried to relax. "What other accusations have you got?"

Brass chuckled. "Accusations?" He shook his head and leaned across the table. "These are theories based on the evidence."

A breath puffed out in barely disguised relief. "Then what am I still doing here?"

"The evidence isn't all here yet. So I'd make yourself comfortable."

She didn't like the idea of being trapped in the same room with these guys any longer than she had to. "Are you going to keep me here until everything gets here?" At their silent looks, she balked. "You can't be serious! This is harassment!"

"Miss Goatherd, you are a suspect in a kidnapping." Deputy Paul reminded her.

"Therefore, you aren't going anywhere for a while." Brass concluded.

Grissom's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He stood and left the room.

"Where's he going?" She asked quickly as the door closed.

Brass shrugged. "Probably some vital evidence." He looked at the Deputy beside him.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	6. Chapter 6 of 10

_

* * *

Las Vegas._

"Warrick was on the first flight available. He'll be assisting in any evidence processing in the labs. They can't have him working the scene because he wasn't cleared by Ecklie." Catherine spoke into the phone as she settled back in her chair. "This wasn't exactly a move Ecklie approved of, but after getting a quick run down by both Nick AND Warrick, he was quick to sign only what he could on short notice."

"That's okay. Rick can pass on information quicker if he isn't preoccupied with protocol." Grissom responded with approval. He knew things weren't going to be smooth sailing in regards to jurisdiction and convincing Conrad Ecklie.

"If they don't hold a grudge on having their toes stepped on, I think we can have something pretty quickly. I'm afraid Sara isn't taking this too well." She hinted calmly.

After a silent pause, he spoke quietly. "She was alright a few hours ago."

Catherine looked up from the desk. "I'm not trying to worry you, Gil."

"You're doing a very bad job." He sighed. "Besides, I was already worrying. I can't read her very well over the phone. Has she said or done anything? Am I hoping for too much if I ask if she's gone home?"

"Yes, yes and no."

"What?"

"She said she's fine. A little worried. Oh, and she threw up." Waiting and listening to the breathing down the phone, she could just about feel the tension emanating from him by just his voice.

"I'm hanging up"

"Wait!" Her brows furrowed. "Gil?" The sound of pure silence was definitely nothingness and the sign of Grissom having ended the call.

_

* * *

Los Angeles, Downtown Police Department._

Glancing into the interrogation room, Grissom caught Brass' eye and signalled twice with five fingers, indicating he needed ten minutes. He left the hallway and entered the observation room for some semblance of privacy.

Turning one of the padded chairs so it was facing away from the people on the other side of the mirror, he speed dialled Sara's cell phone while trying to quell the hope building in his chest.

"Sidle." She answered.

Smiling, he sighed. "Hey."

"Hi." She said in surprise, it was obvious she hadn't noticed his ID before answering. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" His smile grew.

"Yeah. It's funny really, I was just talking to Judy and she was hinting really badly about me being pregnant." She laughed softly. "Then I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You know what else is funny?" He asked. "I just got a phone call from Catherine and she didn't hint at all."

She was silent for a second before she sighed heavily. "I'm not pregnant. And Catherine shouldn't have told you either. I'll talk to her."

"Sara, she wanted me to know. If I was there, I would have been the first to suggest you were pregnant." He said honestly. "How do you know you aren't? You might be."

"Gil, honey, I'm not pregnant. When that time does come, you'll be right here with me and I can tell you in person. Anyway, I took the test the second Judy left me alone to find more orange juice. I actually think she went to the store."

Grinning at her light laughter, his heart was still filled with hope. "I love you."

"When you get home, we'll talk about baby stuff some more. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." He sighed and the tension of how personal this case was, hit home. "I have to go. Tell Catherine I'm sorry I hung up on her. Ask her to call me the minute Warrick has anything."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Closing the phone, he stared at the wall. He had to try and keep objective or he would lose any hold on this case. Personal or not, he would see it through and give it is all before he threw in the towel.

_

* * *

5 Hours Later._

_San Francisco Crime Lab_

Kyle Tolkin pushed off the floor with one foot and his chair rolled across the room. He turned in time to grab the table and stop himself. "With any luck, this could be something."

Warrick leaned back against the table a few feet away. His arms were folded over his chest as he waited. With his borrowed white lab coat and his cell phone at the ready, he had camped out in Layout Room Four, Trace and DNA. With only being at the crime lab a few hours, he knew all of the Techs but only a few of the CSI's assigned to the case.

"She's a little slow after having her cartridges changed, but she'll start spitting stuff out soon."

Warrick nodded. "I'm going to check on Trace again. Your man Ian is testing my patience."

"He's nervous." Kyle grinned. "It's his third day back after his wife gave birth to twins. He's not had that much sleep, but he's worrying about Abby and the babies. Go easy on him."

"Right. Sorry." Warrick sighed.

"Hey," Kyle turned his chair to look at his new friend. "You work with Sara Sidle, right?"

"You're not the first person to ask me that. And the answer is yes. And yes I know she used to work here." Warrick intoned with a bored look, but a smile appeared. "You one of the Sidle Followers?"

The Tech blushed. "No." He turned back to the printer. "She worked here until she got a call from an old professor. Apparently she held a torch for him."

"Still does." Warrick chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't married in the next three years."

Kyle stared at him. "No way."

"They are going steady and are moved in together. Next thing is marriage."

"Sara is getting married?"

"I didn't say that." Clearing his throat, Warrick stood up straight. "I implied it." He left the Tech to stare at his back.

_

* * *

Los Angeles, Downtown Police Department._

"So far, we don't have anything to link her to the kidnapping." Deputy Paul informed them sullenly.

Brass sipped his piping hot coffee.

"We can't hold her." Grissom stared into the interrogation room from behind the observation mirror.

Deputy Paul blew across the top of his steaming tea. "Do we have anything from San Francisco?"

"The evidence isn't complete. It takes time to process."

"Without anything to keep her here, I can't do anything else." Deputy Paul motioned for the guarding officer in the corridor to release their only suspect.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	7. Chapter 7 of 10

_

* * *

Morning, __Las Vegas._

The sun was bright and beating down on Las Vegas with extreme heat and haze. Wishing it was so much cooler Sara parked in the drive and instantly mourned the air conditioning when she pushed the drivers door open with her foot and held it there for a moment as she reached over the centre console to grabbed her coat and groceries.

"Good morning Sara!" A voice called loudly from the garden.

Startled, Sara held the grocery bag tighter. "Ms Helens." She graced the older woman with a grateful smile. "You are a too kind to Gil. Truly." She shook her head as she carefully crossed the damp grass, having just missed the sprinklers. "He should be out here doing the garden himself."

Pushing herself up from her knees and brushing her hands over her already dirty apron, Ms Helens gave Sara a motherly smile. "My dear, you both work such long hours. It's the least I can do for two of our best law enforcement officers."

"We're scientists." Sara laughed. "Nerds. Not the police. We do what we can. Still," She motioned to the perfectly planted and well tended to flower beds. "I'm very thankful to you for keeping these beautiful flowers alive. I'm sure Gil would love to do it himself, but he never has the time."

Ms Helens laughed and adjusted her floppy and well worn summer hat. "I'm surprised you have time to sleep, my dear. It's already ten in the morning."

"The city does live up to it's reputation. Would you like to come in, Ms Helens?" Sara offered.

"That would be lovely, dear. Thank you. Though I'm afraid I am quite a mess this morning." She held up her hands to show off her muddy palms.

Sara chuckled as she led the way up to the front door. Once it was open, she held it. "For the lovely things you do to the garden, you don't have to worry about mud being tracked in, honestly."

"Well," Ms Helens smiled. "I'm glad you are here. Gil always offers, but I usually turn him down. He always seems in a rush and never really seems to have time to himself."

"We have busy jobs." Sara placed the grocery bag on the breakfast bar and draped her coat over a stool. "Please, make yourself at home." She pointed vaguely across the room. "Just don't touch the desk over there and he won't even realise I had a visitor."

"How are you today, my dear?" Ms Helens asked after seating herself on the couch.

"Busy. Hectic." Sara paused the stream of water as she filled the kettle. She stared into the sink for a long and quiet minute.

"Are you sure you're all right? Sara?" Ms Helens stood and approached the kitchen.

Looking up with a brief smile, Sara nodded. "Not very polite, zoning out on you like that."

"It's quite alright." She took the kettle and crossed the kitchen. "Why don't you sit down and let me do this?"

_

* * *

Los Angeles, Downtown Police Department._

Grissom stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. For the past two hours he and Brass had been waiting on Deputy Paul. A squad car had been following Miss Goatherd for most the night when a news crew suddenly made an appearance outside the police department.

It was almost ten-fifteen in the morning and still no word on the whereabouts of baby Blackwell. Almost ten days had past and all hope of finding AJ was fading. Grissom knew that if they stopped looking, Sara would never be the same. She had only seen AJ once, shortly after he was born, but she loved her brother, however strained their relationship was at times, and Anthony was her only connection to him. Grissom wasn't going to give up and he knew Sara wasn't going to either.

A sharp knock on the restroom door broke his thoughts. "Gil?" Brass called from the hallway.

"I'll be right out." Quickly washing his hands and drying them, Grissom left the room pulling on his jacket. It was time to face the press.

_

* * *

Las Vegas._

The television played in the background as Olivia Helens refilled two glasses. "Have you spoken to this Briggs person?"

Sara sighed, keeping one eye on the TV. "I'm involved in the investigation. It would jeopardise the case if I had any contact with him."

"But surely he isn't involved."

"It's hard to tell. And we won't know until all the evidence is checked in. He was responsible for AJ, so he would be the number one suspect."

Olivia placed the orange juice back in the fridge. "And the mother?"

"Gil tells me she is also a suspect. Though they couldn't hold her. Richard wasn't arrested, but he was detained for a few hours before released. They couldn't find anything on him. He's telling the truth for all we know."

Placing one glass in Sara's hand, Olivia sat down next to her, looking at the TV to follow a political report on drugs and vandalism. "What are the police doing now if they have no suspects?"

Sara leaned forward and placed her drink on the table. "We look for other clues linking either one to the kidnapping." She used the remote to turn the volume up to hear the News Anchorman.

"_-the kidnapping of a four-month-old baby hit the news a few moments ago. We go live to Los Angeles."_

_

* * *

Los Angeles._

"We are investigating the kidnapping of Anthony Jack Blackwell. He is only four-months-old and has been missing for ten days-"

"Ten days?" Most of the reporters yelled over the clicks and snaps of cameras and tape recorders.

"Due to the death of the child's father in a still unsolved investigation, friends of the deceased were given temporary custody. They failed to inform the assigned guardian of any legalities and as a result, someone impersonating the child's mother, turned up at the babysitter's house and took the baby."

"Who's the guardian?"

"Have you any suspects?"

"Why ten days?"

"I'll answer all your questions. I can not divulge the guardian's name as I'm sure you'll agree that it is already a shock to discover Anthony Blackwell is missing without knowing that you are named as the guardian in the first place.

"As to the investigation, we do have several suspects, though we haven't enough evidence to hold either one. If anyone has any information that can help, there is a help line available. And to answer your question on why it has taken so long, is because no one knew the child was missing."

"Surely someone would notice a baby was missing, Deputy."

"I'm afraid that is a question we are currently trying to find the answer to. When we have more information pertaining the investigation, you will be the first to know. Thank you."

_

* * *

San Francisco Crime Lab._

Listening to the statement on the TV was enough to get Warrick on the phone to push on evidence collection and interviews. They needed to find AJ now before really bad news was broadcasted.

"I'll be driving over to talk to the sister any second. Can you give Catherine Willows an update on the evidence being processed?" He asked Kyle as he dialled Detective Timmons, the officer in charge of the investigation here in San Francisco.

Kyle nodded, but didn't stop what he was doing with a pipette and a test tube. "Want me to call your Brass friend too?"

"No, I'll call him later. Thanks."

_

* * *

Las Vegas._

Sara smiled sadly at Olivia as she reached for the box of tissues on the table. "I'm just tired. I haven't slept properly since I found out. I think Gil is just as exhausted."

"I know you would rather be alone or doing something, but would you like me to stick around for a while?." Olivia offered, patting Sara's hand gently.

Thinking about what she would be doing if Grissom were home, Sara thought that she should try to get some rest before work, so she shook her head. "I'll be fine. Thank you. I'm going to sleep and call Gil before work."

Nodding, Olivia stood. As she gathered her apron and hat, she smiled as Sara showed her to the door. "I will bring you some nice vegetable stew and dumplings."

"Oh." Sara laughed lightly. "That's ok. I'll find something."

"Nonsense." Olivia pulled on her hat. "I make too much anyway. Any leftovers you can freeze. I'm sure Gil wouldn't mind something easy to prepare."

Sara nodded slowly. "Thank you. That's a good idea. I didn't think about that. I guess we both tend to skip a meal or two when we get tired."

"I'd noticed." Olivia chuckled. "Well, dear, get some sleep and I'll finish tending to that lovely flowerbed."

"Thank you again. For the company and the garden."

"Anytime, dear." Olivia trundled down the path and across the garden.

Inside the quiet and cool house, Sara could feel the tiredness in her bones and the faint fog that was hovering over her brain. It was definitely time to get some rest. Later, she would call Grissom, hoping he had gotten some sleep himself.

_

* * *

Five Hours Later._

_Los Angeles._

Brass stood on the other side of the corridor with his phone to his ear, listening and talking to someone on the other end. Grissom was flipping through the case file and observing Deputy Paul talking to a young female officer, who was holding out a clipboard and pen. Deputy Paul was obviously listening rather attentively, because he didn't notice the shove Brass accidentally gave when he walked past.

"Warrick says he might have something." Brass informed Grissom, which also caught Deputy Paul's attention.

Grissom closed the file and handed it to Paul as he stopped beside Brass. "The sister?"

Brass arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Turning and walking away from them, he talked as they followed. "I've been studying the case file and gathering information from all parties. From what I can make out, Miss Goatherd didn't like the idea of her baby going to someone else, so she some how managed to get her sister involved."

"Well, nothing confirmed, but Angela Hutchinson, the sister in-law, just happens to be home alone with a baby."

Grissom stopped and twirled around. "Do we have an ID or birth certificate? Proof that the baby is AJ?" He could literally feel his heart cram to a halt.

Brass sighed, knowing this was difficult. "Warrick got the warrant for a DNA test and we won't know for at least another few hours."

Staring at the detective for a minute longer, Grissom slowly looked down and then around them before turning and continuing towards the front of the building. Once outside, Grissom twisted out his cell phone and pressed speed dial.

"Yo, Griss, give me a second." Warrick's voice echoed.

Brass pulled on his shades as Deputy Paul sat on a wall and opened the case file. "Have we checked all family connected to the Blackwell's?" Brass asked both.

Grissom turned away as Warrick started talking. "I'm just driving towards the brother-in-law. Frank Hutchinson just got a call from Timmons, you know, ask some basic questions-"

"Whether or not he's seen a baby lately?"

Warrick chuckled. "Exactly. And guess what detective Timmons heard in the background?"

"A baby?" Grissom turned to Brass with both eyebrows raised. "Where are you?"

"The Hutchinson's have a place that's fairly close to, get this, the Goatherd's. I was there last night but didn't find anything. Timmons and some lab guys turned the place upside down and did some old fashion door knocking. They took all the info they got from neighbours and apart from some Chinese whispers, pointed in the direction of an old vacation house the Goatherd's used to spend their summers at. I'm meeting some uniforms there. Figured if they found anything, I could get on the horn and let you know."

"Thanks Warrick. Keep me posted. Oh, and get that DNA test back to me ASAP. We can't start taking any baby that cross our path." Grissom snapped his phone shut and let out a fast rush of air. "Jim, I need you to check further back into the Goatherd's history. Family. Name changes. Addresses. Just in case this lead turns out to be nothing."

"Sure. Figured there was more of a family vibe going on here."

_

* * *

San Francisco Crime Lab._

Kylie leaned his chin into his fist and looked down at the DNA results with a sad and disappointed sigh. The Hutchinson's baby was the Hutchinson's baby. Back to square one. Just as he was getting ready to clean out the Mass Spec for another set of tests, Kylie grabbed the phone and dialled Warrick to tell him the bad news.

_

* * *

To Be Continued._


	8. Chapter 8 of 10

_Hey guys, Sorry for the long delay in updates. Real Life sucks at times. Lack of energy and drive to write is also a set-back. I hope there are still some supporters out there. I'm already writing the next chapter so I hope it'll be up sooner._

_

* * *

Las Vegas._

Sara closed the fridge with more force than necessary. She sighed harshly just before the house phone began ringing. Not even hesitating to answer, she was across the room in a flat second with the phone to her ear. "Gil?"

"No match on the DNA." Grissom intoned tiredly.

"Any news from Warrick?"

"He was enroute around twenty minutes ago. Should be there by now. I'll let you know when I do." He sighed, "How are you holding up? Catherine tells me you took the day off."

Sara sunk down onto the couch. "I couldn't concentrate."

"You're going to be getting yourself riled up and frustrated."

"I know." She picked at a loose thread on one of the cushions. She sighed quietly, "I miss you."

Grissom was silent for a moment, taking in the sound of her voice. "I love you."

She frowned. "Come home."

"I can't, not yet. It's only a matter of time. The evidence has started coming in and we've got several leads. Warrick will have some information, good or bad, for me soon."

Pulling the loose thread from the cushion, she made herself comfortable by lying down and leaning her head against the armrest. "I really miss you." She told him shakily.

Hearing the underlining cause of her pleas, Grissom let out a lungful of air. "I'm scared too, honey. I think we are both in the wrong profession to have this happening to us. We know all the possibilities that could happen. I'm scared we won't find him. I'm scared…" He paused to take a shaky breath. "I'm scared I'll lose you because of it."

"I wouldn't leave you. I love you, Gil." She insisted.

He sighed. "I know that. I'm not scared you'll leave. I'm scared your grief will change you, make you pull away from me. Maybe even resent me for not finding him in time."

Sara closed her eyes tightly against what could become truth in only a matter of hours. "I wish we were still in bed and I never answered the phone. I wish…" She trailed off with a faint sob.

"Oh honey, please don't do that. Don't cry. I can't hold you. I can't comfort you over the phone like I want to. I promise to come home soon. I promise."

_

* * *

San Francisco Crime Lab._

An ambulance waited in the wings with two paramedics slinging carry-alls over their shoulders in anticipation of an emergency.

Warrick took one look at the building before stepping out of his car and walking up to the front door with several officers flanking and leading the way. Tightening his grip on his case, he waited for Timmons to knock.

"SFPD. Please open the door." Timmons called through the hard wood. After no reply, he pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "We have a warrant to search the premises. Either you open the door or we break it down. Your choice. You have one minute to decide."

"Long enough to hide any evidence they have." Warrick murmured to a San Francisco Crime Lab colleague.

A shuffling behind the door indicated they had their answer. When the door opened, an elderly lady in a long pale pink wavy skirt and white blouse, stood silently in the doorway.

Timmons flashed the warrant and his badge. "Ma'am, we have a warrant to search the premises. Please tell me your name and if there is anyone else inside."

Looking behind her, one officer pushed past her with their gun drawn, two followed. The lady only stood and followed the armed policeman with her eyes. "Silvia Hutchinson." She answered quietly.

"Who else is inside, ma'am?" Timmons asked.

"My son and grandson."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside and answer some questions while we secure the building." Timmons gently took her elbow and led her away from the house.

Warrick waited outside with the others until a shout from inside indicated it was safe to enter. He turned his head to look at Josh Mulman, one of the CSI's from the SFPD Crime Lab. "According to the records, Mr. Hutchinson has one son. What are the chances he is up here looking after his sister-in-laws baby until she shows up?"

"It's conceivable." Josh agreed. "It's also very possible that Miss Goatherd will still turn up."

"Entrapment?" Warrick grinned. "I like it."

Josh nodded and stepped forward as the all clear was shouted from inside. "I'll mention it to Timmons."

One of the police officers were handcuffing a tall man looking slightly ruffled. His face was stubbly and gaunt, and his eyes were dark ringed from either lack of sleep or worry about what he was involved in.

"I had nothing to do with this. It was all her idea." He said loudly as he was being pushed out of the house.

"I'll ask you all about it later, Mr. Hutchinson." Warrick told him absently as he walked towards the main room where the two other officers were standing. Warrick looked down at the rug and smiled. "Well, hey there buddy." He knelt on the floor and gently lifted the small bundle of arms and legs. "My friend here is going to check you out, okay?"

One of the paramedics moved into the room and slowly took the baby. "Let's take him outside and examine him in the rig."

"We're going to process. Let me know when you're about to leave. I'll come with." Warrick made it clear they were not to go without him.

"Ten minutes." They left the house.

"Let's get started." Josh set his case on the floor and unhooked the latch.

_

* * *

Los Angeles._

"She's on the move." Deputy Paul informed them as he walked into the conference room they had vetoed as a base unit for coming and going information and inquiries. "The guys on watch are close behind."

"Car?" Brass asked.

"Yes." Paul sat down. "She rented one."

"Clever." Grissom pulled out his cell phone. "Though pretty much a stupid idea. Jim, get hard evidence that Miss Goatherd rented a vehicle. It might have some information that could help us."

"Seeing as she was advised not to leave town, I'm eager to know where she's going. I'm all over it." Brass started dialling.

Paul poured himself some coffee and waited.

Grissom held his cell phone to his ear and listened to it ring. "Anything else on the Hutchinson's?" He asked Paul.

"Not yet."

There was a click of someone picking up on the other end of the line. Grissom spoke before they could say anything. "Warrick-" The distinct sound of crying stopped him.

"Griss? You'll have to speak louder."

Covering the mouthpiece, Grissom kicked Brass' chair. "Call Catherine."

Brass leaned back and listened as Grissom turned back to the phone, his hand poised over the desk phone.

"You found him?" Grissom said a notch louder.

"DNA is being confirmed. I'm waiting on the EMTs, then I'm going to the hospital."

Grissom's heart stopped. "He's hurt? What happened? What's going on? Warrick?"

Deputy Paul grabbed his jacket and left the room.

"Calm down, Griss. Let me speak." Warrick paused. "There's nothing wrong. He's healthy." Waiting for a moment, he could tell what Grissom was thinking. "Want me to book flights from here?"

"I'll get to the airport after I've gotten an update on our suspect. Deputy Paul is just looking into it. Brass is calling Catherine. I should be able to get a flight in two hours."

"Timmons has the house under surveillance. CSI should be finished up processing any time now. Josh Mulman gave me a call and let me know everything was being pushed to the front for process. There was a murder out on the docks. Shouldn't take long to get the house evidence on the priority list though."

Grissom nodded as he stood up and collected his things while motioning for Brass, who was talking to Catherine. "Book three tickets from Frisco and one from Vegas." He ordered Brass.

"Sara coming?" Warrick asked, hearing the other conversation.

"I promised her."

"No problem."

Brass hung up his phone and started to move towards the door with Grissom following. Grissom let Brass overtake him in the walk to the front entrance. "One of us will call with the flight details."

_

* * *

Las Vegas._

Catherine was already buzzing around the lab collecting all the evidence together. The evidence being processed would have to be waited on. After Brass' phone call, she had a renewed energy in her step and had relayed the news to all of those involved in the case and those concerned. All that needed to be done, as per Brass' instructions, were to link their current suspects with each other or at least some kind of illegality involving a minor.

"Catherine." Bobby called from further down the hallway. Once he had her attention, he pointed in the direction of reception. "Judy just spotted Sara on her way in."

"If she's here, I doubt she's been told." She murmured to him as she walked passed.

Sara smiled at Judy, but instantly frowned when the short woman looked away timidly. "You ok Judy?" She asked, but didn't get an answer. Catherine came out from nowhere and physically turned and directed her back towards the front entrance. "Catherine- What?"

"Brass called. Grissom just got the word that-" She paused, unsure how much to tell her.

"My cell is in the car." Sara broke into a run, aware Catherine was somewhere behind. Once opening her car door and reaching for her cell phone, Sara instantly hit redial on the missed call.

"Sara! I've been trying to call your house and I just tried your cell." Brass' voice boomed down the line.

Walking a pace from the open door, Sara stuck a finger in her other ear to hear more clearly. "I was driving. I just left the car." She went quiet before asking her question with a slight shake in her voice. "Did you find him?"

"DNA hasn't come back yet." Brass sighed. "I'm booking you a flight. Gil and I will be flying out in about two hours. Yours is in four hours. Think you can make it?"

"Yes." Sara said firmly, spinning around and climbing into her car. Catherine was at the window a second later, tapping on the glass. "Give me the flight number and I'll head home to pack." She said as she lowered the window.

"Tell Brass I got the lab pushing all evidence. Cover was extended to all of you, though the director and under-sheriff weren't happy."

Sara nodded at Catherine and relayed the message as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, still listening to Brass. A moment later, she hung up and sped home to grab a bag of essentials.

_

* * *

San Francisco._

The paramedics examined the baby quickly before sending one of the officers into the house to inform Warrick that they were leaving. Letting the other CSI's in the house finish the collection, Warrick grabbed his kit and handed off any evidence he had collected. As he rode in the back of the ambulance, he watched as one of the EMTs not driving, continued to check the baby and take frequent vitals.

* * *

_To Be Contined._


	9. Chapter 9 of 10

* * *

_San Francisco._

Waiting outside the curtained off hospital bed in Accident and Emergency, Warrick was using the reception desk phone. He was listening to Timmons' update on the trap the detective was constructing. The second call he made after hanging up, was to Josh.

Forty-five minutes later, one of the nurses he had bumped into earlier, called him into the cubicle. He said a swift goodbye to Josh and followed the nurse. The baby was sleeping, dressed in nothing but his diaper and a small blanket wrapped around him. Against the white sheets, he looked so small and pale.

One nurse left while one stayed with him, telling details of the baby's condition. Before she could say anything more than, 'he has a slight cold', Warrick spoke up.

"Is he going to be ok?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes."

"Did you manage to take another blood sample?" He switched back into work mode.

"Nurse Kelly is signing the paperwork for you now."

Warrick looked up at the nurse and offered her a small smile. "Thanks. The sooner the blood is analysed the better."

The nurse moved towards the bed and adjusted the blanket. "The EMT's sent a sample already, didn't they?"

"Not enough. Sadly we need more to put into evidence in case this goes to trial. With more than one reference the stronger the evidence."

"Well, I'm glad this is turning out for the better." She sighed and then switched back to business. "Do you have a contact number for the next of kin?"

"I'd like to wait until the first results come back." Warrick shrugged. "They've already been through this test once. I'd rather have positive news for them this time."

"No problem" She approached him. "Would you like to sit with him for a few minutes? We're moving him to paediatrics until he's collected by his guardian."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

* * *

_Los Angeles.  
Airport._

The pacing was starting to get annoying. They had only been waiting twenty minutes and Brass was ready to down two shots of whiskey, just to let Grissom continue his impatient stride.

After a slow ten minutes, Brass got up and walked away, heading straight towards the bar.

Grissom checked his watch once, twice, three times, before turning to look up at the large airport departure board. Their flight had been delayed by forty-seven minutes with no further announcement. He had considered calling ahead and letting Warrick know about the flight changes, but held off. It was more than likely that Warrick was still inside the hospital. Truth be told, it comforted him. Just knowing that the baby they had in custody was safe was enough to stave off a lot of worrying.

Deciding to call Sara instead, Grissom sat down and hunted for his cell phone. He had dropped it in his duffle bag before leaving the police station. Digging under two dirty shirts and a pair of socks, he twisted open his cell phone.

* * *

_Between Las Vegas and San Francisco.  
In the Air._

Steadying her shaking hand, Sara returned her glass of water to the tray. She was staring out the window when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She caught her nail on the seam and frowned as it broke off the corner.

Reading the caller ID, she forgot about her nail and smiled slightly. "I hoped you'd call."

"In the air already?" He asked quickly. "I'm still stuck waiting. They delayed the flight again."

"When do you think you'll get to Frisco?"

"Another hour maybe. The intercom informed us that the runway was being picketed by protesters. Something about not extending the airport into forestry."

Sara leaned her head against the window. "I guess I'll arrive at the hospital before you then."

"You could wait." He said softly. "But I know you're anxious."

"Warrick hasn't called. I'm still shaking from the phone call." She confessed, clenching her free hand into a fist.

"DNA should be back by this evening." He paused and listened to an announcement.

Sara smiled. "That your flight?"

"Yes. I'll call again before we land. You sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Love you." She returned the phone to her pocket and inspected her nail.

* * *

_San Francisco._

Parking outside the airport after receiving a call from Sara only thirty minutes before, Warrick shifted his bag from the passenger front seat to the foot-well in the back. He then stuffed a load of take out rubbish into a brown paper bag before getting out the car and binning it. Waiting for Sara outside the airport was pre-arranged so neither had to search for each other and become lost in the crowds.

"You need to move your vehicle, sir." Said a thick voice from across the hood of the car.

Warrick pulled out his badge. "Official business." He informed airport security.

Looking at the badge from where he stood, the older man nodded and tipped his hat. "Just don't clog up the road for too long. Busiest hour setting in."

"No problem. Thanks." Warrick flashed a smile over the mans shoulder. "I'll be leaving now. Hey Sara. Hop in."

Sara shoved her bag in the back and smiled at the man Warrick had been speaking too, watching as the man walked away.

"Griss said you should eat, so I'll swing by a deli on the way to the hospital." Warrick checked his mirrors before indicating and following the exit arrows out of the parking lot.

"Can't we get food at the hospital?" She asked, anxious to get some answers and confirm that the baby was in fact her nephew.

Warrick sighed quietly, knowing beforehand that it wasn't going to be so easy. "Not the best place for food. Honestly, even the patients go to the deli around the corner." He blabbed his way through some more excuses as she thought up more reasons to just get to the hospital quickly.

Giving up, Sara slumped back in her seat. "Fine. What time are you expecting the DNA results?"

Casting a sideways glance, he sighed. "An hour, two tops."

"I guess I can wait and hour or two. Can you at least take me to see him?"

Warrick nodded slowly. "I suppose. You don't want to wait for Grissom? He and Brass should be in the air, but will be landing in about," He checked his watch quickly before turning at an intersection. "an hour."

"Just you drive and let things sort themselves out. I wanna see the baby for myself."

"Okay." Warrick let out a rush of air.

* * *

_Las Vegas._

Catherine took the clump of messages Judy held out to her, saying they were for Grissom. After dumping them on his desk, and calling in a few cadets to take up some of the slack, she headed for DNA.

"With all evidence results pending, it's still uncertain if there's a case at all." Detective Vega was telling Greg and Nick.

"It's coming together." Nick scratched at his two-day-growth-stubble. "Evidence from three counties is going to pose a big delay in collection, processing and communication. We can't help it. Not right now anyway."

"Warrick is bringing back everything collected after Sara and Grissom get to the hospital." Greg told them. "When the kid is identified, he's heading back. They got the suspects in for questioning and while Sara is signing papers for custody, the cops are gonna Fed-Ex the interviews. After that's all done, it's either arrests and court or back to square one."

Nick gave him a glare. "Thanks for clearing that up, Greg."

"Fine." Greg snapped.

"Boys, corners." Catherine stepped between the group and patted the tech on his shoulder. "Anything?"

"Enough to hold both original suspects."

Catherine nodded. "Good. That's some good news at least. Now, Greg, I need you doing some more background research into the Briggs business and Nick, I want you with Vega."

Detective Vega dropped his hands from his hip and stood up straight. "We got some DA talking to do."

* * *

_San Francisco._

Grissom and Brass managed to get a cab to the hospital. Though Grissom was told not to worry, he was snapping at the driver and Brass the entire drive. Warrick had gone with Sara into the hospital, but Sara had frozen before going into the ward on the Paediatrics floor.

Willing the elevator to go faster, Grissom tapped his fingers against the glowing number display. The doors opened with a ping and before the door fully opened, he was out and Brass was following closely behind. Rounding a corner, Brass saw Warrick sitting beside Sara.

Sara looked up at the sound of heavy soled feet hitting linoleum. Her heart skipped and quickened as she saw Grissom walking fast towards her. She stood and ran the last few metres between them, throwing her arms around him. It felt like forever since they had seen each other. It felt longer since they'd touched.

"Hey Warrick." Brass shook the young mans hand. "I guess you should be getting to the lab."

Warrick looked away from Brass briefly. "Yeah. Timmons said he'd have the evidence boxed up and ready to ship out. Got my own escort for the flight too. Josh, CSI here, he's basically the lead CSI on the case. He will need a ton of paperwork signed before I can leave. Legalities suck."

"What about the suspects?" Brass inquired.

"Whole family is in the cells. Probably started the interviews already. I might stop by and check them out for myself. Timmons requested all tapes be sent to our labs back home before the days out. That'll help with any DA sweet talking that needs to be done to full proof the case."

Sara sighed against Grissom's neck, snuggling and holding on tightly. "I couldn't go in."

"It's ok." Grissom held her to him as he addressed Warrick. "DNA results?"

Before he could answer, Warrick's cell phone chimed. "Should be it. Brown." He listened intently to the caller.

"Gil," Sara pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.

Opening his mouth to say something comforting, Grissom was cut off by Warrick's confirmation. Swallowing, he nodded his head towards the ward. "Let's go meet Anthony Blackwell."

Brass smiled as the couple walked towards the open double doors. The sounds of babies crying and voices from parents, families and hospital staff, buzzed in harmony. "Guess we can stop worrying about the baby now."

Warrick nodded. "Just the case. I'm guessing Richard Briggs has a lot to say."

"He did lose the baby. And that's only after he became friends with Anthony Blackwell Senior, became his lawyer and then forgot to carry out any legal bindings he made with Mr Blackwell. I'd say he's in deep shit."

"Not to mention the Blackwell family." Warrick added after Brass sat down. "Talk about seriously messed up. What made them think that kidnapping a child would make things any easier for them? I don't know them but I'd say they could have gone through the proper system to fight for custody. They might have won, but they went around it all wrong."

Brass shook his head. "They knew they would be investigated by the court. Background checks into the whole family. Anthony Blackwell's Last Will and Testament would have come to light and any chance they had at keeping the baby would have been non existent."

"As long as someone pays the price for this, I'm happy for Griss and Sara." Warrick stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. "Though, I can't see Griss and Sara as parents. Not at the moment at least."

Brass grinned. "I have been seeing them as parents since I flew out of Vegas. Grissom confided in me. Something secret. Something he doesn't want me to tell."

"A Grissom secret?" Warrick crossed his arms and grinned back at the detective. "You gotta tell me."

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	10. Chapter 10 of 10

* * *

_San Francisco._

Nurse Polly walked from one bed to another, writing down times and notes on her clipboard. She checked her watch as she took pulses and talked softly to the young babes lying in various stages of awake or sleep. She spotted Grissom and Sara and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"We're here for Anthony Jack Blackwell." Grissom answered quietly, glancing around the room. There were so many large and small bassinets.

"Ah yes. I was informed by the police that someone would be coming to collect him. I'll need to check some identification and you'll need to sign some forms." She lead them towards the nurses station. She leaned over the top and grabbed a fairly thick folder from behind a stack of pink and blue filing cabernet folders.

Sara looked from one bed to another, searching out one with a family name on the wall above them. "Do you think we could see him?"

Nurse Polly smiled. "Of course. Why don't we take some chairs over to young Blackwell and sign the forms there. He's been sleeping for the last hour, but I'm betting he's awake now."

Bumping into Grissom as they all turned, Sara's hand found his and her fingers weaved with his as they followed the nurse. They each grabbed a visitors chair from the corridor they were walking down. Apparently Anthony was being kept in a different ward.

"Were there any injuries?" Grissom asked.

"None. He is completely healthy."

"Is he ok to be taken home today?" Sara asked softly.

Nurse Polly nodded. "If you check out, I'll arrange for you to take him into your care."

"Thank you." They both said with small smiles.

"Your first?" Nurse Polly asked.

"Yes." Both answered, grinning slightly at each other.

At the end of the corridor, the walls opened up onto another large ward. More parents and babies were up and about with chatter and laughter. Some music was being played from someplace in the room, casting a gentle and calm atmosphere. Close to the middle of the room they were stopped and Nurse Polly planted her chair down at the end of a blue tinted bassinet.

Sara set her chair down and then stepped up to the small bed. Her hands came up to rest on the edge and her fingers dipped in to lightly touch the blanket. Deep blue eyes shone up at her. She gave the baby a watery smile. "Hey Anthony. I'm your Aunt Sara."

"You can hold him." Nurse Polly smiled, sitting down and pulling out her pen.

Grissom rubbed Sara's back gently as she reached in to lift the baby into her arms. "A lot smaller than I thought." He said to her.

"They come in all shapes and sizes." She whispered. "He'll grow quickly though."

"Baseball." Grissom whispered back conspiratorially. Many months ago they had both been curled up on the couch watching the television, just talking about anything and nothing, enjoying the quiet. A baby commercial had come on and they started talking casually about what they were like as kids and what sports they were into.

Sara wasn't really a sport fan, but she still liked to watch Baseball with him because it reminded her of that time in the ice rink. So long ago now. Mixing sport talk with baby talk had gotten them thinking about what sports they would like their child interested in. Hockey, Soccer and Baseball were all on the table. Grissom wanted Baseball most of all.

"We'll see. He might get my brothers broad shoulders and decide Football." Sara smiled at his fake shudder. She turned and pressed herself with the baby between them, against his chest. "I gotta say, this seems like the easier option than the whole birth a baby thing."

Grissom grinned. "Not as much fun though."

She winked at him. "Not in front of the baby, Griss."

Sobering at Nurse Polly's throat clearing interruption, they both went red at the ears. "Let's sign these and I'll leave you to it."

* * *

_Las Vegas.  
Several Weeks Later._

Reaching around the stereo, he pushed the button.

"What the-?" Sara spluttered the second the music vanished and the silence filled the room.

"Sara?"

"Turn it back on. Turn it back on, before-" A small light whimper was soon followed by a loud high pitched wail, which tore through the air. "-he wakes up." She finished tiredly, getting up from her crashed out position on the chair.

"Sara, what's going on?"

Walking across the room, she answered him. "I'm generating a headache. Going out of my mind. Exhausted and hungry. And I have so, so much work to do."

It was almost incoherent and garbled, but he heard. "Well, why are you in here?"

"Gil," She paused to yawn. "I would love to be in bed right now, but the AC in there isn't working again. And you weren't available to fix it. I would have taken a shot, if it wasn't for not being able to step out of the room before a cry tore through my ear drums."

He swallowed. "Okay."

"God, if my brother was still alive, I'd castrate him and then kill him, slowly." She grumbled with conviction as she made her way back towards the chair with the baby crying for his bottle.

"I guess you're not available tonight then?"

"Oh god." She crumbled and sat down. "Dinner."

"Dinner. Dancing. Dessert." He sighed.

"Dessert." She dreamily looked up. "Chocolate cake with cream. Hmm, yum."

He smirked. "Ok. That settles it then. A night in."

Sara sighed, her smile vanishing. "I am really sorry."

"It's ok, honey." He assured her as he picked up a readymade formula bottle from the counter and sat down.

* * *

_Las Vegas.  
Several More Weeks Later._

He stopped to tug gently on the tiny pinkie finger. "-6, 7, 8, 9, and 10." He smiled. "AJ has ten little fingers. And ten little toes."

Finger and thumb guided the little hand by the wrist, up. "High five." He tapped AJ's curled up fist on his larger palm before bringing it down and the fist unfurled. "Baby five." He chuckled, tapping two fingers into AJ's small hand.

The house phone rang, making AJ startle, but he was instantly distracted by the stuffed animal being pushed into his side, into his reach.

"Grissom." Turning back to watch the baby, he listened to Jim Brass giving him details on a new case. "I'll be in later Jim. I can't leave right now. Because? I'm looking after a baby, that's 'because'. Call Catherine."

Kneeling on the mat, he gently rubbed the baby's tummy in smooth slow motions. "Hey, what's wrong?"

AJ's chin quivered and his eyes were wide.

Smiling down at the boy, he lightly brushed his fingertip over the small soft chin, tracing the birthmarks that still showed on the pale skin. "Sara will be home soon and she can make a better fuss of you than I can." He promised.

Kicking his legs, AJ began to whimper.

Gently pushing his large hands under the baby, he lifted him up to lay him against his shoulder. Soothingly rubbing his back, Grissom stood and started to walk slowly around the room.

AJ still whimpered and began to wiggle. He raised his head for short durations before bringing it down on the big shoulder.

"You can't be hungry, Sara only fed you 45 minutes ago. She changed you too, so… wind?" He angled his head down to see the brown hair on AJ's head. Lightly patting his back, he smiled when a small burp was released. "There ya go."

When his whimpers continued, Grissom continued to wander and rub at his back, eliciting more burps and less wiggling as AJ began to settle and soon all he could feel was fast breathing and stillness.

AJ's legs were almost curled up against Grissom's chest and his fists were pulled up to his face. And Sara had no choice but to capture the moment. There was plenty of light in the room, so the flash wasn't needed.

Walking slowly across the spacious room, she slipped her arms around the swaying waist of the man cradling her nephew. "Hey." She whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to the lobe, her eyes closing as she breathed in the now familiar smell of baby, baby powder and Grissom.

"I heard you come in." He smiled, turning his head towards her, but not too far to disturb AJ's small head.

"Hmm, I got supplies." She hummed, swaying with her man, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the moment of just pure contentment.

* * *

_Las Vegas.  
Few Months Later._

Snapping buttons up the front of AJ's sleeper, Sara spoke softly about what was on her mind. AJ didn't understand the conversation going on, he just felt safe and warm in the care of the two new people in his life.

He could clearly feel the love between them and how they cared deeply for him. His needs were met and his life was full of toys, fresh diapers, milk and a pseudo-mom. What else could a baby need?

"The DA called the lab. They want us to be present in the court room." Sara said almost to herself.

"That leaves just one problem." Grissom smiled down at the paper he was reading. "We need to find a babysitter."

Sara sighed as she picked up the baby and cradled him to her chest, her left hand brushing down his brown hair. "I think I can leave him with a stranger, Gil."

"Don't have to." He stood from the chair and walked into the kitchen. "We're know loads of people who can baby-sit, Sara. We can call Greg."

Gently rocking AJ in her arms, Sara smiled at the warm bottle of formula that was handed to her. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek before settling onto the couch to feed the baby his evening feed before putting him down for the night.

"Whose standing for sentencing?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Richard."

Setting the paper on the coffee table, Grissom slipped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her against him. His free arm stretched out to gently stroke the thickening brown curls of AJ's hair. "Shouldn't be too long now before the rest are sentenced."

"We keep saying that." She smiled sadly.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, Grissom sighed. "We have him. He's save. No one else can hurt him. Your brother would be proud."

"He's what started all this." She said angrily, though she tried to calm herself. "If he hadn't been so selfish in the first place, AJ wouldn't have been put through any of that in the first place. We wouldn't have been either. He had to go swaning off to prove something with whatever he was doing. Some stupid secret. Stupid idiot."

Grissom nodded. "It's all over now."

"Thank God." She murmured, kissing AJ's soft cheek. "Come on." She smiled at Grissom. "You can put him down while I grab a shower."

Taking the baby, who wasn't as light now as when they had collected him from hospital, Grissom reached out his hand for Sara and pulled her up. "I won't be a minute." He walked to the spare room, which was now the nursery. He had just pulled AJ's blanket up to his chest when he heard the water running.

"Such little things bring joy." He smiled at the soft sigh that escaped, unsure if it was his or AJ's. Rubbing his fingers over the pale green sleeper suit, Grissom's smile widened at the Chicago Cubs baseball jersey on the small soft toy that sat at the bottom of the crib. Adjusting the blanket needlessly, he decided that tomorrow was a new day and before then, before more dirty diapers and feedings and crying, there was a nice quiet night ahead of him with a beautiful woman.

"Gil," Sara called from the bedroom.

"Coming." He sighed wistfully. "Good night Anthony Jack. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_The End._

_This wasn't how I wanted to write the story, but I suppose it'll do. I'm afraid so much starts to happen if you leave a chapter for too long. Real life gets in the way and mine did big time. I'm not impressed with this story, but I'm not going to change it. Thank you for sticking with me and for your kind reviews.

* * *

_


End file.
